The invention relates to a microsystem, more particularly a microgyrometer, made in a flat substrate and comprising:                at least two oscillating masses connected to the substrate by elastic suspension means,        and means for coupling two adjacent oscillating masses able to produce an anti-phase movement of said oscillating masses when excitation of the latter is performed in a predefined excitation direction.        